My Savior From Death
by divergentlover2
Summary: Tris was in love with her boyfriend Tobias, or Four to everyone else, but he turned into his father and decided to start beating his girlfriend, from mini-blackouts. Who will be there to save Tris before she has half of her mind to go kill herself from shooting herself in the head? Will she shoot and die? Live? Read to find out. Don't like, don't read. Thanks, enjoy! GAYS IN STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second story, so please still be somewhat nice, still getting the hang of everything! This is another Eris, I can't help it. Warning you now if you didn't read this part in the desecription: THERE ARE GAY COUPLES! Read on to find out more. Please review and let me know if I should keep going and all that. Thanks.**

Chapter 1

Tris' P.O.V

My name is Tris Prior, and I used to be happily in love with Tobias Eaton, known as Four to all of Chicago. He was always nice and kind, until one day, Eric, my old boss before I was forced to quit, caused him to snap on me. That was over a year ago. I've tried to leave Four over ten times, but he would only beat me worse. This is just so that I can make sure that there is something documeted before I kill myself. I've dealt with the abuse for so long, but he made me drop contact with my family, and I miss them more than anything. A week ago, almost all of my family had a funeral because all but my older brother Caleb was killed in a car crash. Caleb just got hurt. Lucky. I've been sneakly cutting for over six months now, whenever Four was gone. I have also found the box of guns that Four has kept with him, full of bullets. Sad thing is, my old boss Eric, whom I've had a crush on since I met him and realized he wasn't a jackass like Four made him seem, is coming over. He's my babysitter and I cut in the bathroom. I'll have to kiss him one time before I die, I have to owe him that. Speak of the devil: He just rang the doorbell! I ran to get it, and he was there in a v-neck and some jean shorts. "Hi, Eric." I mumbled, feeling guilty about my choice "Hey, Trissy. What's wrong?" Eric asked, and I realized I'd have to tell him. "You'll find out soon enough, okay?" I asked, and he nodded. I wanted to kill myself, quickly. "Eric, what I'm about to do, don't tell anyone until I end up dying in the late future, okay?" I asked, and he nodded again. I stepped up on my tiptoes to kiss him, and I quickly did. "I love you." I whispered, and he smiled. "I love you too, Trissy. Now, what do you want to do?" Eric asked, and I just sighed. "Need to use the restroom. Never forget that I love you." I said, and he looked as if he realized what I was about to do. "Tris, no. You can't kill yourself." Eric said, and I shook my head. "I'm just wanting to make sure you know." I said, and he nodded. "By the way, make sure that no matter what, Four knows that I've stopped loving Mr. 'I'm perfect Tobias Eaton, feel free to pity me because my daddy abused me.'" I said, and Eric nodded. I slipped into the bathroom of the Four's room, grabbing a gun. I quickly grabbed a pencil and papre, deciding to write one last note. Three: One to Four, one to Eric, and one to Caleb. Fours read:

"Four, this is what you've caused me to do. I've been cuttign for months now, your fault. I hope you realize that your father is no where near as horrible as you. I stopped loving you the moment you laid a hand on me. I fell in love with Eric, and you were too blind to notice. Goodbye forever, Four." Caleb's read:

"Caleb, I'm sorry it's come to this. I've loved being your baby sister by a year for all of the time I've been alive, but it's came to this. I'm telling you now: Don't. Get. Close. To. Four. He's the reason I'm like this. I'm sorry, but I've been cutting for months. Six months. I love you, Caleb. I'm glad I've been your sister for 18 years, but, mom and dad wouldn't want me to live like this. You've been the closest person to me ever, and I couldn't tell you this because of Four. Do me a favor, one last request: Put Four, Tobias Eaton, against trial. He's caused me to shoot myself. Then: Put Marcus Eaton under trial, he's abused Four. If possible, make sure that their in a cell together. Thank you, Caleb. I love you so much, big bro." Eric's read:

"Eric, I've been in love with you since the day I realized that you weren't a jackass, and I thank you for that. You've been my best friend for life, and I'm sorry it's come down to this. Four's been abusing me for over a year, and I've had it. I've been cutting, but now I have had enough that I just have to die. I'm so sorry. Thank you for always being my best friend, my secret inside boyfriend half the time. I love you so much. Please, don't kill Four. Caleb's taking care of that, a trial. For life in jail. Please help. I don't want you to join me soon, so stay here with your friends and family. Thank you for being my family, Eric. I love you so much, and I always will. Thank you, Eric. I love you with all my heart."

I put all of the letters in envolopes, and then sealed them. I wrote the correct names, and made sure that they were going to be by my deathside, the shower. I had a pistal, my letters, and I stepped into the shower. I put the barrell of the gun against my head, and shot, just as the bathroom door opened with Eric there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm sorry for hitting the feels there. That was a bit cruel, sorry guys. I'm going to attempt a man's point of view(Eric's), so, if it's sappy, sorry'z. I'm trying it out, don't kill me. On with the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Eric's P.O.V

I walked into the bathroom at the room that Tris went into, and I heard a gunshot. Blood fell from Tris' head, and I ran over. I checked for a pulse, and it was barely there. "God dammit! Don't you die on me, Tris!" I yelled, running to the car. I sat Tris on my lap, speeding to the hospital. Thank God I'm a fucking police officer and I turned on my lights and siren. I ran inside the E.R, running to a doctor. "Shot in the fucking head. Suicide attempt. Save her. Please." I managed, and the doctor took her from my arms. "We'll try. Go scan the area, officer." The doctor said, and I stole one last look at Tris. My possible last look. I ran to my car, to drive back to the house. Speeding, yet again, I slammed on the breaks at the 'Fourtris' house, as Tris' weird friend Will calls it. I ran into the bathroom, to find letters to me, Caleb, and to Four. I quickly read mine, tears pooling in my eyes. "Four, that bastard. He's the reason for this." I said to myself, my voice cracking at the end. Tears escaped, just as the batard in question came in. "What the fuck are you doing in my private bathroom, Coulter?" Four asked, and he saw the shower. "What happened?" He asked, and I shoved his note, I had that gut feeling, and I stood up. "This is you're fault, batard. I fucking hate you." I growled, and he read his note. I was correct about it being a note, and he looked pissed. "You two fucking jackass'." Four said, and I punched him in the nose, smiling through the tears as I heard a crunch. "I'm giving Caleb his letter, jackass." I said, making sure to shove into his shoulder. I ran to my car, throwing myself in. I finally broke down in tears, the only girl I ever loved as more than a sibling or my mother, could be dead in a hospital right now. I drove to Caleb's house carefully, and I slowly climbed out. I just shut the door with his letter in hand, and I knocked on his door. He quickly opened, and he gasped. "What happened, Eric?" Caleb asked, since I never cried. "This should explain everything." I said, handing him the letter. He quickly read it, tear's filling his eyes too. "Eric, can't you save her?" Caleb begged me, and I shook my head at his answer. Not even Tris knew the fact that I am a werewolf, that one bite would save Tris' life, that I was too weak to do it. "I can't, Caleb. She wouldn't want to be the monster that I am. I can't promise I won't follow right after her. She's my mate." I admitted, and Caleb hugged me. "No, not you tpo. I've lost all but you in my family, Eric, and I can't lose you." Caleb said, and I returned the hug. "You'll get to be the alpha. The pack will continue to be you're family, I just can't. If Tris doesn't make it, I'm not living too." I said, and Caleb sighed. "I will change her if I have to. Just go and change her, Eric. She wants to be free from Four, she will be. Just change her. You'll save her." Caleb said, and I just nodded. "I'll save Tris. Tell the pack what's going on, and why they won't hear from their alpha for a while. I'll be back, with you're sister. Thank you, Caleb." I said, hugging Caleb. "Just save my sister." Caleb whispered, and I nodded. "You're sister will live, as a werewolf." I said, and I left. I drove to the hospital, eager to see my mate. I felt a pain in my chest, meaning she's out of surgery, in a resting room. I ran to the front desk, panting. "I'm here to see Beatrice Prior. I'm her boyfriend." I said, through my pants. "Room 880." The lady replyed, and I ran to the room. Tris was in bad condition, her skin pale as can be. "I love you too, Tris. I'll see you're eyes in a minute." I murmered, before I bit her shoulder. I held her down, since the five minute process hurts like a bitch! Very quickly though, her eyes fluttered open, with one sentence coming out, "Hello, Alpha Eric, my mate."

 **Okay, I know that leaving these on cliffhangers are rude as can be, but it's so much fun when you know what's on the opposit side. Thanks to my one reviewer so far! Hope you like it. Chapter 3 is coming soon! Please read my other story, it's a work in progress too! Read on, Intiaties! (I own nothing.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Note, this chapter was written the day i posted this. I apologize greatly right now. On with the chapter and all that good stuff. Sorry for not updating for a while.)** **Welcome back, guys! Chapter 3, 3 chapters in one night! Whoo! Fun! Hope you guys enjoy, and please tell me how I did on a male's point of view. As a young female adult, I have no clue what a man's point of view is! Chapter 3 coming your way!**

Chapter 3

Tris' P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open, and I said the one sentence I could think of. "Hello, Alpha Eric, my mate." I said, and he smiled. "Tris! You're alive!" Eric exclaimed, trapping me in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Tris. I'm so sorry that Four abused you, but look at your wrists where you were cutting. They're gone." Eric said, his voice full of joy. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should've. This only means that you three read you're letters, correct?" I asked, and he smiled wider. "I've been in love with since the day I met you, Trissy. That's why I've called you Trissy, as a pet name. The closest to it is my best friend in the wolf pack's little brother, and he's wanting to call you 'Trissy-poo.'" Eric said, chuckling. I hugged him, and quickly kissed his cheek. "What did Caleb and Four say?" I asked, honestly curious. "Four cursed at us both, called us both 'Mother-fucking jackass'. Caleb was worried sick, he broke down in tears. We both did. Four's also nursing a broken nose. I punched him as he got ready to blame it all on me." Eric said, and I just cling to him. "Thank you, Eric. Can we sneak out?" I asked, and he just laughed. "As of right now, our pack is making sure that no one remembers us ever coming in here, including Four. All he remembers is hearing about you cutting. You can say that you did it by your vagina." Eric said, a slight twinkle in his eyes. I shoved his shoulder, and he just laughed his head off. "Wow, Ery." I said, using his nickname. "You should know, only you get to call me that. I hope I'm the only one who calls you 'Trissy'." Eric said, a pout forming on his lips. His kissable lips! _Snap out of being a teenager!_ "You are the only to call me 'Trissy', ever. Four only used it once, when he was most recently beating me because he heard you call me 'Trissy', and I mumbled as I walked back inside to the room, 'I love you, Ery.'" I said, and he hugged me. There was a knock on the door, and about ten teenagers and one man with his wife, I'm guessing, filing into the room. "Pack, meet my mate, Tris Prior. This is to never be mentioned again, about being in the hospital. Trissy, this is the pack. That's Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah or Uri for short, Marlene who's Uri's mate, Shauna who's Zeke's mate, Max who is the old alpha, his wife Darlene, Tori, Caleb, Bill who's Caleb's boyfriend/mate, Peter who's the pack's bully whom we all hate, and Al, the pack's softie, Peter's mate and boyfriend." Eric said, kissing the top of my head at the end. "Hi everyone. I'm Tris." I said, a small blush in my cheeks. "Sis, you're all that the alpha over there by your side ever thinks about. It's kind of sickening, since I'm the one you need approval from." Caleb said, his voice filled with pride. "Yeah, yeah. So, Ery? Caleb? Bill? Can you three come with me when I tell Four that I want to break up with him? Last time I did so, I was alone and he beat me more than usual. Will you three?" I asked, my voice filled with fear. "Of course we will, future sis in-law. The Alpha's mate goes down, pack goes down. We protect the pack at all costs." Bill said, walking up to shake my hand. I shook his hand, and I hopped up from the bed, doing a flip. "Always a show off." Caleb muttered, and I just rolled my eyes. "You're the book nerd, one of us needs to be daring." I said, and he just laughed. Everyone did, and I felt at home. My own little home. "Come on, guys. Out the window. The rest of the pack, go back out the front doors. Say that the patient you wanted to see had apparently checked out. Okay?" Eric asked, and everyone nodded. Eric helped me through the window, after he went of course. Next was Bill, and then Caleb. "Are you guys ready?" I asked, and everyone nodded. "Ery, you're car?" I asked, and he just nodded, jaw clenched. "After this, Ery, could I stay with you? I don't want to disturb whatever's going on between my weirdo brother and his boyfriend. Even though it's gay, I won't mess with it. So, can I?" I asked, and he quickly pecked my lips. "I'd love for you to do that, Trissy. Come on, hop out. I speed." Eric said, shrugging off my unanswered question. _How does he do that? That, my dear mate, is a secret._ A wolf said in my head, and I was confused. _We haven't met yet, have we? My dear mate Tris and her inner wolf, I am Eric's inner wolf. I am interested in you're personality._ _My personality is whatever you want it to be, Eric._ _I say, a s_ _trong personality for a strong wolf._ At that I giggled, and Eric grabbed my hand. "Let's do this, Trissy. No matter what, we stay by each other's side, deal?" Eric asked, and I nodded. "Let's do this." I whispered, and he smiled at me. We walked up to the door, knocking, and I gasped when I saw who answered the door. The city slut: Johnna Rayes, a fifty-year old woman. "Hello, Tris. Four said he thinks you cut by you're private, and he's ready to see it."

 **Okay, I don't know where that came from, don't ask. That just came out from my fingers on the keyboard. I hope you guys like the messed up story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I know you in person(sniper-kun), please do not use my real name. That is personal information, which I will not spread. Thanks! On with chapter Tobias(hehe)**

Chapter Tobais(Four, hehe)

Tris' P.O.V

I followed Johnna inside, clutching Eric's hand. "It'll be okay, Trissy. We three are here for you." Eric whispered in my ear, and Caleb came up, throwing his arm over my shoulders. "It's true, Bea. We'll be here. Bill already thinks of you as a sister, you are my sister, and Eric's you're mate. We three will be you're back up, you're support. Eric, can we arrest him?" Caleb asked, as I chuckled. "We'll ask him if he's ever beaten someone, and, if the answer's even faulty, jail time." Eric said back, in a whisper. Four came out, and I gulped. "Four." I greated, and he rolled his eyes. "Trissy. Glad you're back from having you're last time seeing Eric, Caleb, or whatever guy is walking with Caleb." Four said, making sure to tease me with the name of 'Trissy'. "Four, I want to break up with you." I said, and Four yanked me away from my brother's and my mate. "What did I tell you last time? Huh, Trissy!? I'm the one who calls the shots here, not you." Four growled out in my ear, and I reached for my family behind me. "Let me go, Four!" I yelled, and he just laughed. "You're never leaving this house again, bitch." Four said, in a normal voice. Everyone snapped then, even Johnna turned into a wolf. Four dropped me, and _he_ turned into a wolf. _Tris, please. Turn into a wolf. Let the wolf you out, you'll be able to fight better. Please. Let Trissy in. Go in control, inner wolf._ Eric mind begged(freaky as hell), and I felt the wolf inside of me break free. I fell to all fours, as I turned into a wolf, losing control.

Tris' Wolf's's P.O.V

I finally got to be wolf for the first time, and I saw the wolves in the pack grin, even Johnna did. _**Pack! Orders are simple! We are here to get Tris out, whatever means neccarry. If that means killing, Kill. Everyone ready?**_

 _Yes sir!_

 _Sir yes sir!_

 _Yes sir!_ I thought, and Eric just chuckled. We all sprung into action, me looking at the door. I realized something: _WAIT!_ I yelled, and every wolf froze, even the alpha. _**Yes, Trissy?**_

 _We can't kill Four. He's in the police, we'll all end up in jail for life. We have to take him in court. Eric, his wolf, whichever you are, please arrest him. I can testify for my life about everything he's done. Please._

 _Eric, she's right. I work with the jackass. We'll end up dead if we don't arrest him!_

 _Thanks, Zeke._

 _ **Fine. He is going to be dead sometime soon, my treat. Maybe he'll be executed, then Trissy can help! Oh my, I wish that she could because that would be so h-**_

 _ALPHA!_

 _ALPHA!_

 _ALPHA!_

 _ERIC! THAT'S MY SISTER!_

 _ **Fuck. Thanks guys. Sorry Trissy.**_

 _Can we just arrest him already? I want to see the abusive bastard behind bars!_

 _ **There's the spunky girl I fell for!**_

 _ERIC!_

 _ERY!_

 _ **Sorry, sorry. Let's arrest him. Wolves, all together!**_ At that we all howled, and we turned human.

Tris' P.O.V

Four followed to us eing human, and tried to latch onto my arm. I looked at Eric, looking for help. He nodded, and I heard Eric's wolf. _Love, kick him where it counts. Then, punch him in the face. I'll have Eric arrest him then, you just deserve some fun, Trissy._ Eric's wolf said, and I nodded, happily. I brought my foot back to kick him in the balls, and then I broke his nose with a punch. Eric was right behind Four when he punched me in the face, breaking my nose. "Think you could get away from you're punishment, Trissy?" Four asked, kicking me in the side next. I fell to the ground, going into the familar ball position. Four then kicked Eric where it counts, and he went back to hitting and kicking me. I started to cry, and Four only laughed. "You think that they can save you, Trissy!? You're wrong!" Four yelled, beating me senseless. He then started to throw dishes form the table at my back, and I heard a knock on the front door. "Just a second!" Four called and he picked me up. He threw me into the bedroom, locking the door. I shuddered, as I faced the bathroom. I walked in, and the gun was still there. _Trissy, please. Don't kill yourself. I can see through you're eyes, leave the gun alone. Please, Trissy. Remeber that I love you, that I will follow you always, even to death. Please, Trissy. I'm begging you. Okay, Ery. I won't. For you. Who's at the door? I called for backup. I'm unlocking the door, come on out._ Eric said, and I ran out. Eric was there, with his arms open. I ran into his arms, and he hugged me, tightly. "Ery, you're okay." I mumbled into his shirt, and he kissed the top of my head. "I'll always be okay with you there. I'm glad you're okay, Trissy. I was worried sick about you, after he did that." Eric mumbled, his face in my hair. I hugged him tighter, as I started to cry. "It's okay, Trissy. He's gone, he's dead. He tried to kill the officer, Four's dead. Trissy, just please. Don't cry. No one will hurt you again, Marcus was killed last week, Four killed his father. You'll never get hit again, I promise." Eric said, holding me tight to him. I was soaking his shirt, but I couldn't stop crying. "Trissy, I'm here for you, sweetheart. No one will hurt you again. I promise. You'll be safe forever." Eric murmered, and I nodded. I lifted my head up to wipe my tears away, but he beat me there. "Trissy, would you like to live with me?" Eric asked, and I nodded. "Thank you, Ery. You don't have to, I know you must have a girlfriend." I said, feeling upset about that. "I have a girl in mind. She is so sweet, strong, brave, kind, loving, fearsome, and fearless. She's gone through so much shit that she's tried to kill herself, but she was saved at the last minute. She has one family member left, but hopefully I'll become her second family member left. She just took hits to break up with her abusive boyfriend, and I hope that one day soon, she'll date me. I've been in love with this girl since the day I met her, and I hope she's the same way. She left me a last letter, a letter saying that she's been in love with me since the day she realized that I wasn't a jackass, like her ex made me seem like. Truth be told, I am a dick, a jackass, if it's the wrong person. But to her, I will never be one." Eric said, stroking my cheek. "She's a lucky girl." I said, and he smiled down at me. "No, I'm the lucky one. You're not the lucky one, I am." Eric said, and I caught on to what he meant. "I'm none of those things you described, Ery. I'm a sad excuse for a human, someone who should be dead, and I'm lucky to be by you." I murmered, and he looked into my eyes. "Trissy, Tris, Bea, Beatrice Grace Prior. You are not a sad excuse for a human, you shouldn't be dead, and _I'm_ lucky to be by you. Several times I've dreamed that you would be willing to live with me, since you've always been my bestfriend, since forever." Eric murmered, and I snuggled into his hand. "And I always will be." I murmered back, and he smiled. "Trissy, will you be my girlfriend?" Eric asked, and I kissed the palm of his hand, then smiled. "Are we werewolves?" I asked, and he smiled, and picked me up. He spun me around, whilst I kicked my legs. "I've been hoping you'd be my girlfriend for over a year, Trissy." Eric said, and I smiled at him. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes flickering to his lips. He did the same thing, and we both closed the distance. I felt fireworks explode against my lips, and I gripped his hair. He held me tight to him, and he pressed my back against a wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and we both broke away to breathe. "That felt amazing." I said, and Eric nodded. Caleb just chuckled, and we spun around to see the entire pack inside the room. "Shit. Don't tell me they just saw that. You guys didn't see anything, did you guys?" I asked, and they all shook their heads. "Fuck. We're never living this down, are we?" I asked, and they all just smiled. "Ery." I whined, and he hugged me. I buried my face in his chest, trying to never be seen again. _This is so embarrassing! I was caught making out with my boyfriend, my_ _ **soul-mate**_ _, by my pack, my brother, and my future brother in-law. Does that mean you're embarrassed of me, Trissy? Of course not, Ery. I'm just embarrassed that they caught us making out. I've caught Caleb and Bill having sex before, let's say I'm still scarred and mortified._ At that thought, I cracked up in laughter. "I'm so using that as blackmail!" I exclaimed, and Eric joined me in laughter. "Oh! My! God! Do not ever show me in you're brain, Ery. Just that thought scars me." I said, and the boys just flinched. "You told her, didn't you, Eric?" Bill and Caleb asked, and I nodded. "I feel so bad for you, Ery. When though did you catch them?" I asked, and the pack understood. "The alpha caught you two while you were having sex!" Zeke yelled, and I noedded to that question. "From what Ery tells me, yes. And knowing my brother and the times I've caught him with a girl in bed, they were going at it like rabbits!" I exclaimed, through laughter. "Guys, you two just made us the laughing stock of the pack." Bill whined, and I just laughed harder. "Ery, please remind me to call before I ever visit these two." I said, through even more laughter. "Tris, right now, you're on my hit list." Caleb said, very quickly. "Ery, protect me from the possibility of my brother and his boyfriend from having sex with me!" I yelled mockingly, clinging onto Eric. "My god! That's it! I'm leaving to go home! Bill, you coming?" Caleb asked, and I pouted. "Sorry Caleb." I said, and Caleb smiled. "It's okay, I' mnot going home now. Just wanted an apology, but I'm not forgetting the fact that we all caught you two making out." Caleb said, and I shoved his shoulder. "Raelly, Caleb? You're supposed to be the nice brother, and Bill's supposed to be the one using blackmail." I said, pouting. Eric pulled me to his chest, and I got comfortable quickly. _That, my dear mate, is because of the amazingness of us being mate's. I'm so glad that you're my boyfriend. In my mind and herat, I've been dating you for over a year._ _Agreed, beautiful._ _Saying this now, Ery, I'm not beautiful. Never have been, never will be. Ugh. Trissy, you are beautful. I know that in the mirror you'd see someone ugly, but to everyone else, you are a beautiful, maginficent, kind, creative, and all around perfect girl. What drugs are smoking and why aren't you sharing? I'm not stupid enough to do drugs, Trissy. I'm not doing any drugs, I'm being honest. Why don't you get that?_ _Because it's a lie. I'm none of those things, and I never will be._ "Trissy, don't make me bring the pack into this." Eric threatened, and I rolled my eyes. "No alpha commanding them to say what you want them to say." I warned, and Eric nodded. "Pack!" Eric yelled, and they came running. "Yeah, Eric?" Caleb asked, catching his breath. "Answer honestly, is Tris a beautiful, magnificent, kind, creative, and all around great girl?" Eric asked, and I sighed. "How many times must I tell you, I'm none of those things Eric. I've got proof, well, I did. Then he died. So, yeah. That's how I know." I said, and Eric growled. "That son of a bitch said that you were, as you said, ugly, never been beautiful girl who will never be anything that I descirbed a second ago?" Eric asked, and I nodded. "Trust me, I used to believe that was me. Now, I know that I was crazy and had to have been using a magic mirror. Don't argue. I'm taking a nap on the couch, wake me later." I said, and I fell into a beautiful sleep, where I was perfect again.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Sorry I deleted my wolf life story, but I was in contact with the authors from "The Wolves Howl", and they pointed out it was almost the same thing, I won't do that to them. Thanks guys! Later. Also, on the 13th and after, school starts up again, so I can't spend all day updating. Maybe one a week? It'll be more spaced out. Peace out guys!**


	5. AN

Long time no see. Well, I'm on a hiatus, I'm actually not going to be updating if all after this until next year. Bye guys. See ya then!? ﾟﾘﾋ?


	6. NOT CHAPTERS, SORRY, AUTHORS NOTE

**_Hey guys! I really need a favor from you all. I desperately need a fucking beta. I don't give a fuck if you have never done it before, just fucking PM me. Or if anyone wants to help me come up with ideas, please PM me. Also, can you all leave a review(Even as a fucking guest if have to) TELL ME IF I NEED TO CONTINUE! I know my stories suck, but I'm trying. Love ya all and plz read, follow, and review Jesslehara(Sorry bout the name misspellings). She is epic. Love ya_**


End file.
